Kurdu Durinul
by RealityIsFake
Summary: "Wizard, I thought you said we would only number fourteen." Gandalf nodded. "Yes and now it is sixteen." Sisters Rebecca and Faye Green are transported into a world of hobbits, wizards, dwarves, elves, orcs, and goblins. All they want to do it go home, and maybe have a bit of adventure, but they might find so much more instead. Thorin/OC Fili/OC Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change."

 **~ Mary Shelley, Frankenstein**

The front door slammed open with a bang, the telltale click clack of Faye's boots on the floor traveling towards me. I didn't look up from the book I had buried my nose into, continuing to give it my full attention as my sister marched into my bedroom, throwing herself dramatically onto the bed next to me with a large sigh. When it was obvious I wasn't about to acknowledge her she sighed again, lifting her head to look at me, her hazel eyes narrowed; practically begging me to ask her what was wrong. "I'm home," she said after a moment and I sighed, dog-eared my page, closed the book, and stared over at her.

"Let me guess," I began, a small smile pulling at the corners of my lips. "You cried the entire time."

She shook her head, though I could see a redness beneath her eyes. "No," she protested, her light pink lips drawn up in a pout that had lost its effect years ago. "Well, only at the really sad parts. Like when Thorin and Bilbo-"

"I don't want to hear it," I interrupted, placing my novel back on my lap and opening to my current page, smoothing it out and resuming my reading. She wanted to tell me all about the movie she'd gone to see, _The Hobbit_ , though I couldn't have cared less. I didn't know much about the _Lord of the Rings_ universe, other than there were hobbits- short people with big and hairy feet- and a wizard, G-something the Grey. I hadn't made it fifteen minutes into the first _Lord of the Rings movie_ , and I had yet to even open any of the books. "If I hear one more thing about what's-his-face..."

"Fili," Faye corrected with a small sigh, a smile pulling at her lips. I quirked an eyebrow and her cheeks grew pink. "He- His name is Fili."

I rolled my eyes, giving her a pointed look. "Mhm. Anyways, didn't 'Hottie McHotness' die?"

"Rebecca!" my sister gasped, a hand to her mouth as if she was positively mortified- which, knowing her, she probably was. Then she sat her head back down on the bed, muttering "Maybe." Smirking, triumphant over my small, insignificant victory, I went back to my book. The house was almost silent during the day, with most of Faye's many friends either asleep or planning the next big party- one to rival the one the night before. After a second of staring at the ceiling, she groaned. "Are you doing anything today?"

I spared her a glance and a roll of my blue-green eyes before returning to my novel. I was almost done, and her interruptions were annoying. "I'm reading, Faye." Duh.

"Yeah. But, like... something cool."

"This book is cool," I informed her, earning a scoff. For the fourth time I glanced up from my book, dog-earring the page and placing it next to me on the pillow. "Fine. What do you suggest?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um…" she muttered, again looking up at the ceiling. Her long brown hair hug around her head like a strange halo as she thought. "Well... Oh!" she leaned up on her elbows, looking over at me. "We could go see _The Hobbit_ again."

"No," I huffed without hesitation.

"Fine," she sighed, plopping back down onto the comforter. Her brow furrowed, before her eyes widened and she glanced over at me again. "Dinner? There's a new Chinese place open?"

A sigh escaped my lips as I fiddled with the charm bracelet around my wrist, trying to come up with a reason not to go out. It wasn't that I hated Chinese food or anything, but I wasn't social; not like Faye. I was much more interested in curling up in a dark corner of the library with a good book than partying. "Faye, I really don't want to go anywhere," I said finally. "I just want to finish my book, and…" I trailed off.

Her face fell. "You said if I could suggest something, we would go," she whined.

"I never said that."

"Please!?" she begged, rolling over onto her stomach and clasping her hands in front of her, her bottom lip jutting out and her eyes widening to resemble those of a puppy. I had to hide a smirk at that. She was twenty-one, only two years younger than me, and had therefore had plenty of time to perfect convincing me to do things. I sighed, shifting my legs underneath me and opening my mouth to speak.

And then the lights shut off.

The bed bounced as Faye leapt off of it and I jumped off as well, reaching out for her blindly in the darkness. Her hand latched onto mine, and I could feel her shaking slightly. She'd always been afraid of the dark, ever since we were little, and the fear hadn't dissipated as she'd grown older. "Becca?" she questioned, her voice wavering, and I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It'll be okay," I said. "It's probably just a power outage. Maybe they knocked out a tower or something; it's probably down for the whole block." My voice sounded fake; even to my ears it felt like I was trying to convince myself. "Come on." I took a few steps forwards towards the door, intent on getting both light and information.

 _Thump!_

The noise came from the hall as soon as we reached the doorway. I immediately pulled Faye closer, my big sister instincts kicking in. "Hello?" I called out, my voice wavering slightly. I didn't receive an answer, though I didn't expect one. I pulled Faye down the hall towards the kitchen, where I remembered having left my cell phone.

 _Creak._

Faye jumped and tightened her grip on my hand, her fingers trembling in my own, and I hated how scared she was- hated that I wasn't able to calm her like I used to. "Faye it's okay," I whispered, my thumb rubbing circles into the back of her hand as we reached the kitchen. "It's okay."

 _Thud._

 _Groan._

The lights flickered, before plunging the house back into darkness. One of my hands swept across the counter, not producing my cell, and after a second I pulled out one of the drawers, rifling through it for a flashlight. My hands clasped around the cylinder and I gripped the light in one hand, my thumb fumbling over the object for the switch.

In another second there was something that almost felt like wind a blowing around us, whipping our hair in a flurry around our heads. Our fingers tightly squeezed the other's, but even with the added grip I felt us start to drift apart, kept together only by our straining hands. There was a pressure in my head and it seemed like there were hands grabbing at my clothes, ripping me away from my sister. "Becca!" Faye called, confused and scared, sounding miles away even though I was still grasping onto her shaking fingers like my life depended on it.

"Faye!" The scream that left my lips was desperate, cracking and wavering. "It'll be okay!" I shouted, my fingers aching with the effort of holding onto hers, though I wasn't sure if she could even hear me. I had no idea what was going on, though I wasn't about to let whatever it was tear my sister away from me. I wasn't going to let go.

The pressure in my head grew to pain, until it felt as if my skull was splitting open. Faye's hand continued to slip from mine, until it seemed like we were connected by a thread.

Then there was a flash of white light, and everything went black.

 **A/N: This is an edited version. It's not that much different, but just so you know. Also, I imagine Faye as Lily Collins and Becca as Sophie Turner. You don't have to imagine them the same, but just in case you couldn't picture them advice someone specific, here's an idea.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Company

"To awaken quite alone in a strange town is one of the pleasantest sensations in the world. You are surrounded by adventure. You have no idea of what is in store for you, but you will, if you are wise and know the art of travel, let yourself go on the stream of the unknown and accept whatever comes in the spirit in which the gods may offer it." **Freya Stark**

"Becca?" A hand was in my shoulder, shaking it roughly. I moaned softly in my sleep. "Becca!" My shoulder shook with the effort of the person jiggling it. There was a pause, then a sigh. "Rebecca Evangeline Green, wake up right now!"

I bolted awake and into a sitting position, staring over at Faye, who smiled at the fact that she'd successfully roused me from my unconsciousness. And then everything came back at me in a rush- the lights shutting off, the noises, the wind, and then me blacking out. I groaned and my sister pulled me to my feet, her hazel eyes filled with worry. We were standing on the top of a grassy hill, with a few trees at our backs and a small dip right in front of us.

"Becca?" she questioned, confused. "What happened? Where are we?" She paused, biting her lip and glancing down at us. "What are we wearing?" My lips lowered into a frown as I looked down, taking in my appearance.

The plain grey t-shirt and loose black sweatpants I had been wearing had vanished, replaced by medieval-style clothes- brown wool leggings, a brown leather best over a pale blue blouse, and a pair of knee-high brown leather boots. There was a large leather pack lying on the ground near my feet, bulging slightly as if it was stuffed full, and when I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder it was heavy. My hair had been changed as well, in a long copper braid down my back instead of its usual messy bun.

Faye had also changed clothing, almost exactly the same as me. Brown leggings, a brown leather vest- jerkin- and a blouse, though hers was forest green instead. Her feet were in black leather boots that reached her mid-calf. There was a leather pack already on her back, and her long light brown hair- courtesy of our father- was in a high ponytail. I bit my bottom lip in thought, looking down at our changed appearances.

While I was doing that, Faye had moved to look over the edge of the little hill we were standing on. I followed her and gasped. Before us lay a strange little town, each house a small hill with a round wooden door and a small garden in front. My eyes widened at the picturesque beauty of the place, and I could tell Faye was equally amazed. "We should totally go there," I whispered, almost afraid to be too loud lest it turn out to be a dream.

"It all seems familiar," Faye muttered, closing her eyes and sighing when she apparently couldn't remember why she felt as though she knew the place.

"Maybe exploring will jog your memory," I announced, wanting to explore, and began walking down the hill. She followed right after me as we walked down gravel roads and past a bunch of little people- even for my 5'4" and Faye's 5'3"- going about their days. There was an overall country vibe, entirely different from the one we got from our home in Kansas. The whole place seemed way more old-fashioned, and I couldn't figure it out.

We wandered for what seemed like hours, until the sun dipped low on the horizon, not realizing we weren't paying attention to where we were going until we bumped into someone. I fell backward, barely catching myself before I could land on the ground. The back of my neck grew hot in embarrassment as I looked up at the person we had crashed into. "We are so sorry..."

The man was old, with a long silver beard, gray robes, a pointy gray hat, and a large walking stick. He seemed incredibly familiar, and I could feel Faye's fingers digging into my arm. It hit me a second later, and I mentally smacked myself for not realizing it sooner, we had been wandering around the freaking Shire!

"It's quite alright, my dears," the man- who I realized was the wizard from the posters- replied. He eyed us curiously. "Might I ask what two young females of Men are doing in these parts, at this hour?"

I frowned at the unfamiliar wording, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "We just woke up here," Faye explained, probably deciding that the best course of action was to tell the truth. After all, maybe he would know something about why we were there, or how we arrived in the first place. If my limited knowledge of the universe was correct, he was a wizard. "We're from," she paused. "This is going to sound crazy. We're from another world."

He stared at us for a long moment, his face betraying nothing, before he nodded- as if deciding something- and held out his hand. "I'm Gandalf the Gray," he introduced. "And now I seem to be at a disadvantage. For you now know my name, but I haven't an inkling as to yours."

"Rebecca Green," I replied, shaking his hand with a surprised smile on my lips. "But I prefer Becca," I added.

"And I'm Faye," said Faye, also completing the handshake.

He nodded, leaning on his staff. "Well, Miss Rebecca and Miss Faye," we both visited at the titles, but didn't correct him, "I am going to a meeting of old friends, to try to talk one of them into going on an adventure. Would you like to come along?" I curiously turned to Faye, who smiled excitedly. The wizard nodded to himself. "Splendid." And then he took off walking, the two of us close behind.

After a moment Gandalf stopped at a house Faye immediately recognized as Bag End- and told me so in an excited whisper- knocking on the round, green door. It wasn't long before we heard a voice shout "Go Away!" from inside, but the door still opened, revealing a very annoyed ma- hobbit. It was definitely the hobbit from the poster- Bill, or Billo, or something. He glared up at us, though his gaze softened slightly when he spotted the wizard. "Gandalf," he breathed, sounding relieved. Then he saw me and Faye, and his brow furrowed. "And who is this?"

"These young ladies are Miss Rebecca and Miss Faye Green," Gandalf introduced. "This is Mr. Bilbo Baggins, our host." _Ah, Bilbo._

The hobbit nodded in understanding, gesturing inside. "Make yourselves comfortable," he offered. We nodded as one, depositing our heavy backpacks on the door and walking inside, heading towards a loud cacophony of noises from somewhere else in the house. We stepped into a kitchen, and froze.

It was a complete mess.

Food was spread out in the table, a round which twelve men- no, dwarves; I was pretty sure they were called dwarves- were seated. I guessed by the empty pantry just down the hall that the ever-disappearing food was all that our host had- a point which he protested of several times- though it appeared as though they couldn't have cared less. They stuffed themselves, eating and eating and eating. Some food was even thrown across the table, mostly to a large dwarf with a thick circular braided beard that rested on his stomach.

"Dwalin," andalf muttered to us, pointing out a heavily-muscled bald dwarf with many tattoos. "Balin," an older dwarf with a large white beard. "Fili," a younger dwarf with blonde hair, who I totally recognized. "Kili," a raven-haired dwarf I knew was his brother. "Bifur," both Faye and I hid a gasp as Gandalf gestured to a black-and-grey haired dwarf _with an axe sticking out of his head._ "Bofur," a dwarf with a strange hat. "Bombur," the large ginger-haired dwarf. "Oin," an older-looking dwarf with an ear trumpet. "Gloin," a red-haired dwarf. "Ori," a dwarf who had to be the youngest. "Dori," a dwarf with intricate braids in his white hair. "And Nori," a dwarf with his hair shaped into a star, who I noticed pocket the silverware in front of him.

"And who are you?" Dwalin grunted, glaring, as all of them seemed to notice our presence. My eyes narrowed into a glare of my own, and Faye gripped my arm to keep me from going up and smacking him upside the head. I was born with a temper as fiery as my hair.

"Rebecca," I said, not very kindly, shifting my weight backwards so that I was leaning against the wall.

"Faye," my sister added, waving slightly.

The wizard nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but then Bilbo grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Faye winked at me and started walking towards them, far enough that we wouldn't be spotted eavesdropping, but close enough that we could see the hobbit waving his arms angrily, spouting off something about the dwarves in his house. He was getting pretty worked up when Nori, no _Ori_ , walked up to them. "Excuse me," the young dwarf began, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Bilbo looked confused for a moment and then Fili walked over. I could practically feel Faye melt beside me.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me," he said before throwing the plate at his brother, who caught it expertly and threw it into the kitchen, into the waiting hands of Bifur at the sink.

I swore Bilbo was going to have a heart attack as he chased after the plate. "Excuse me, that's my mother's Westfarthing pottery. It's over a hundred years old!" The dwarves at the table began to drum out a tune with the silverware, and I found myself tapping my foot to the beat. "And can you not do that? You'll blunt them," he shouted again.

"Oh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur joked, sounding amused.

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks,"_ Kili began singing, gesturing for his brother to throw more dishes at him.

" _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_ ," Fili responded, bouncing a plate on his elbows before sending it on its way.

" _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_ ," more joined in.

" _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!" Everyone shouted in unison and the song began.

We watched in amusement and amazement as the dwarves went along with their dish washing, ducking at the odd bowl or plate that got too close.

 _"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor,_

 _Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _And when you're finished if any are whole,_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!"_

Faye giggled as they stacked dishes in Ori's hands, creating a tower taller than himself, then winced as Dwalin head-butted a wooden mug with his head to Nori, who then kicked it with his foot to Bifur. I smiled as Oin used Bilbo's teapot as a flute, not understanding how he could. It seemed impossible, but then again, I was in Middle Earth.

" _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!"

The song ended as Bilbo ran into his kitchen, expecting broken dishes but finding all of them washed, dried, and stacked. Everyone laughed at the look on his face, and Faye and I had to join in- her hysterical giggles and my almost silent ones. The merriment was cut short, however, by three loud raps on the door. The house grew silent as everyone turned in the direction of the front door. Gandalf also turned, an unreadable expression on his face.

"He is here."


	3. Chapter 3: Now it is Sixteen

"I don't even want you to nod, that's how much you annoy me. Just freeze and shut up." **Neal Stephenson,** ** _Snow Crush_**

Everyone rushed to the door and Faye dragged me behind her, a nervous look taking over her face. The whole group was huddled around with odd looks on their faces as Gandalf moved to open the door.

 _What, is Darth Sidious coming over for a visit or something?_

Faye's fingers tightened on my arm as the door opened, and through the group I saw the person step into the room.

He was obviously a dwarf, given his height and stature. His hair was long and dark with a gray streak or two, though I didn't look any older than me. There was a braid near his right ear and another by his left, and his beard was trimmed short from his upper lip to his chin. He was dressed in a large- probably expensive- fur coat, and he carried himself… majestically wasn't the right word, but it would do. But that wasn't the thing I had to keep staring at. _His eyes._ If Faye thought Fili's were blue, then his were the color of the sea after a storm- the most brilliant color I had ever seen in all my life.

"Gandalf," he said in greeting, crossing over the threshold. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way- twice-" he picked at the fastenings of his coat as he spoke. "Wouldn't have found it all if not for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door; it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo huffed, walking to the door as if to check for himself. I hadn't watched the movies, but I was almost one hundred percent sure there was a mark on the door, judging from the look on the hobbit's face as he straightened. The dwarf removed his coat, handing it to Kili as he gazed out at the dwarves, not appearing to see Faye and I.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself," Gandalf replied matter-of-factly, pushing the door for the hobbit to see even clearer. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." _Even his name sounded majestic._

I pushed away that train of thought as Thorin walked up to the hobbit, obviously scrutinizing him. "So this is the hobbit," he said, folding his arms as he stared at Bilbo, who looked entirely uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?" My forehead scrunched and a frown turned down my mouth as confusion rippled through me. _Why would the hobbit need to have done fighting?_ I looked curiously to my sister, who stayed silent, watching the interaction with a small frown.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, surprised and confused.

"Ax or sword, what is your weapon of choice?" Thorin questioned, circling the hobbit.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know," he replied, sounding almost... proud. I had no idea what conkers was, but I was pretty sure it wasn't something to be proud of, based on the looks on the dwarves' faces after he spoke. "But I fail to see why that's relevant," he finished, sounding annoyed again.

"Thought as much," Thorin said, obviously having reached some sort of decision, "he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves chuckled, but my frown deepened. I had remembered why they needed a burglar.

Then, to even my surprise, my mouth opened and words spilled out. "Well, you didn't hire the hobbit as a soldier, and a burglar with a humongous axe over his shoulder wouldn't work very well, would it?" Every single eye turned to us. Thorin looked surprised and suspicious. I just stared at him with an unreadable expression on my face, but Faye could probably feel my fingernails digging into her arm, betraying me.

"And who are you?" the apparent company leader inquired, his cold eyes not leaving my own. "Wizard, I thought you said we would only number fourteen."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, and now it is sixteen. Now, Thorin," he announced, as if deciding that we were unable to introduce ourselves, "this is..."

"I'm Rebecca Green," I interrupted, ignoring the wizard's frustrated stare. "And this is my sister, Faye," I added after a painful nudge in the ribs from the other girl.

Thorin frowned. "What are they doing here?"

"I believe that they will be of great use..." Gandalf started.

"No."

"Excuse me?" I didn't even know why I said it, I just felt like it needed to be said. Thorin glared at me, and I returned it wholeheartedly. _Two can play at that game..._

"You would be a liability. The two of you wouldn't survive out in the wild."

 _Oh, how wrong he was_. "Sure about that?" The corners of my mouth turned up into a small smirk.

He turned to the wizard, who shrugged ever so slightly. "What skills do you have that would change my mind?" he asked, turning back to us, looking sure he would stump me.

I took a step forward, ignoring Faye's constricting grip on my shoulder to keep me from pummeling him. "Faye's strong," I began. "She can sword fight, and she's been taught.. healing." I figured 'nursing' wouldn't have had the same effect. "And I am trained in archery, hand to hand, and sword fighting... among other things." I didn't mention the fact that I was fairly good with a gun, though Faye was much better than me, and the fact we both knew ALS and fair amounts of Sindarin- which Faye had forced me to learn. I had never thought it might become useful, but if we ever met some elves...

"Trained by?"

"People in-" I faltered. "Where we came from."

Another questioning glance at the wizard beside him. "And where would that be?"

"I believe that conversation would be better left until later... after we have laid out the specifics of what we are doing here. Thorin?" the wizard gestured to the dining room, where everyone had begun to move, most with glares in our direction. Faye and I stayed behind, and then Faye turned to me, frowning.

"What was that?" she demanded, her hazel eyes wide.

"Did you hear him?" I retorted, careful to keep my voice low. "Who does he think he is?"

"A king," Faye hissed, sounding as if I was a complete idiot for not knowing. "Well, an exiled king, but still."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Really?"

"Really," my sister said. "Now come on, you'll want to hear this. "

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Dwalin asked Thorin something, but I wasn't listening. The 'exiled king,' as Faye had called Thorin, was sipping on some broth salvaged from poor Bilbo's pantry. _Exiled king, my butt_ , I thought as they spoke, broken from my thoughts by Ori jumping on the table and shouting something about dwarvish iron. "Good man, Ori," Fili shouted, but Dori was already pulling the smaller dwarf down to his seat and scolding him.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us," Balin said. I turned to Faye, sending her an inquiring look. 'Stealing gold from a dragon,' the girl signed in explanation, hands in her lap, using American Sign Language to keep people from eavesdropping, knowing fully well I hadn't been paying attention. "But we number just thirteen-"

"Fifteen," Gandalf interrupted with a head jiggle in our direction. Thorin's eyes narrowed, I noticed, but no one corrected the wizard.

"-fifteen." the older dwarf continued, "and not fifteen of the best, nor brightest... nor most suited to the task," he added with a look at Faye and I across the table from him.

"Got something to say, Balin?" I snapped, standing, but my retort was drowned out in the other angry shouts from the dwarves.

"We may be few in number," Fili shouted over everyone, which quieted them down, "but we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company," Kili added, "Gandalf will have killed _hundreds_ of dragons in his time."

The wizard in question huffed on his pipe as another argument broke out among the dwarves. "How many then?" Dori demanded loudly.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" The dwarf said again, as if it was an everyday question. Not having an answer, Gandalf began to choke on the smoke from his pipe. "Go on, give us a number!" Dori shouted, which led to another screaming match. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

" _ENOUGH_!"

Everyone looked at Thorin, including me. I sat down, deciding to ignore the fact that we'd both screamed at the same time, and he started to speak. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du bekar! Du bekar!" The dwarves started cheering.

"You forget," Balin interrupted, dampening everyone's previously happy mood, "the front gate is sealed. There is no way into that mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf replied, revealing from the folds of his cloak a strangely shaped key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin whispered, looking shocked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping," the wizard replied. "It is yours now," he handed Thorin the key.

"If there is key... there must be a door," Fili concluded.

I snorted. "Figured that out all by yourself, did you?" The dwarf turned to me, frowning, and Faye elbowed me in the side. I smirked.

Gandalf nodded at the three of us and continued. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili exclaimed excitedly. _No, really?_

"Well, if we can find it. But dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gandalf said with a sigh. "The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." I swore his eyes flitted to Faye and I for a fleeting second. "But if we are careful and clever I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," someone announced excitedly.

"Hmm... a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine," Bilbo said, adding his two cents.

Faye and I smiled secretively, the former knowing what was about to happen and the latter- as in, me- taking an educated guess. "And are you?" one of the dwarves asked, confusing the hobbit.

"Am I what?"

Oin raised his ear trumpet. "He said he's an expert!" the old dwarf shouted. Bilbo blanched and quickly protested.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin said loudly. "He's hardly burglar material." Bilbo nodded in his direction.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin added, throwing a pointed look at Faye and I as he did so. I glared at him, stopped from standing by Faye's hand returning to my shoulder.

"Enough!" Gandalf shouted in a fierce voice. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, than a burglar he is." As he was speaking, an inky black darkness seemed to seep from him, causing everyone to lean back in fear, Faye and I included.

The wizard continued after a moment, without the booming voice and darkness. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet; in fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find a fourteenth member for this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." I could see the look of complete shock on Bilbo's face, but both Faye and I knew the wizard was right. He was definitely suited to the task, no matter what the others thought. Gandalf turned to Thorin. "You must trust me on this."

Thorin sighed. "Very well, we will do it your way," he grudgingly agreed, gesturing to Balin, who produced the largest and longest contract I had ever seen.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remunerations, funeral arrangements, and so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?!" Bilbo squeaked. I saw Thorin lean over to Gandalf and have a whispered conversation with him, glancing occasionally at the hobbit and even once at Faye and I.

"Incineration?" the hobbit piped up, reading from the contract with a nervous and worried look on his face.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur told him cheerfully. Bilbo started breathing heavily. "Think furnace with wings." _Shut up,_ I thought. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo straightened back up and seemed to be fine, before saying "nope" and fainting, hitting the floor with a thud. I blinked, not entirely prepared for the episode.

"Ah, very helpful Bofur," Gandalf said sarcastically, dragging Bilbo away. I could hear him talking to the hobbit through the walls, but I couldn't make out the words.

When he returned, it became immediately obvious the next heated debate would undoubtedly concern me and my sister. The grey-clad wizard sat down next to Thorin, who looked like he was having a silent conversation with Dwalin using only their eyes. Gandalf cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him, me worrying about what was about to happen. Faye squeezed my hand under the table, knowing perfectly well what I was thinking about- as usual. She had been able to know my mood and/or what I was thinking with just one glance, ever since we were little. It was only slightly annoying.

"Now," Gandalf started, "I understand you are all wondering why Faye and Rebecca are here, though I suppose most ideas will turn out incorrect." At this he gave Dwalin and Balin a look, then turned to Thorin. "These girls possess many gifts and talents unknown to even themselves. I believe they will be valuable assets on your journey." Thorin opened his mouth to say something, undoubtedly to protest, but the wizard cut him off. _"You must trust me on this."_ It was the same thing he had said when talking about Bilbo. I shifted in my seat, drawing the attention of the dwarf, who fixed his icy blue eyes on mine. I held his gaze, certain that if I couldn't scream at him, I could at least burn holes in him with my glare- at least, that's what our mother had said about bullies when we were in school.

Thorin sighed. "Fine." Faye smiled beside me.

Balin piped up. "We don't have contracts written yet..."

"That's quite alright, Master Balin," the wizard said with a smile. "As soon as they are ready."

Dwalin frowned. "Thorin..." The company leader shook his head, looking angry with the whole thing, and the dwarves began to head into the living room area. Faye dragged me behind her, jumping into an armchair before I could, leaving me to sit on the floor at her feet, leaning my head on the seat between her dangling legs.

The dwarves started to hum, gazing at the flickering flames. Thorin started to sing, his deep voice rumbling through the hobbit hole.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old._

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To seek the pale enchanted gold._

Everyone else joined in then, and even Faye and I hummed along.

" _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night._

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

 _The bells were ringing in the dale_

 _And men they looked up with faces pale._

 _The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

 _Laid low their towers and houses frail."_

In my mind, I saw the dragon, saw the destruction, and the death.

" _Far over the misty mountains grim_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns dim."_

 _My eyes closed and I felt extremely tired._

 _"We must away ere break of day_

 _To win our harps and gold from him."_

As the song finished, I fell asleep, not noticing the pair of icy blue eyes staring at me as I did.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Road Again

**The first song is My Father's Father by Civil Wars. The second is Sleepsong by Secret Garden.**

 **"Quotation marks" is dialogue.**

 **'Apostrophes' is American Sign Language**

"The only impossible journey is the one you never begin."

 **~ Anthony Robbins**

I was shaken awake- rather roughly, I might add- the next morning. Opening my eyes, I found myself caught in the gaze of Thorin Oakenshield, who was crouching in front of me. "We are leaving soon," he announced quietly, then moved to wake the others. I groaned but stood, careful not to hit my head on Faye's dangling legs, and stretched. Then I shook my sister awake, dodging the sleepy slap aimed in my direction, and made sure her eyes were open and she wasn't about to fall back to sleep before heading to the kitchen, where Bomber was making breakfast. Bilbo was nowhere to be seen, but I was almost 100% sure he would be joining us eventually.

Once we had eaten, and Balin had decided to leave the contract for the sleeping hobbit just in case, we set outside to get the ponies. Of course there weren't enough ponies for Faye and I, meaning we would have to share with the others. Fili and Kili volunteered their company, so I agreed to ride with Kili- giving Faye a not-so-subtle nudge in the right direction. She glared playfully at me as we mounted the ponies, though her eyes were on the blond dwarf as we set off.

"I said it, didn't I? Coming here was a waste of time," one of the dwarves said, setting off a chain reaction of grumblings and complaints about our 'lost' burglar. Faye and I shared a look. Most of the dwarves had taken bets on whether or not Bilbo was going to show up, with us advising Fili and Kili about the right decision. Fili, Kili, Balin, Oin, and Gandalf were the only ones who had bet he would join us. _Oh, I can't wait to see their faces..._

"Wait!"

The company reined in their horses, turning around to look at the hobbit that was running up to us, his contract waving in his hand. "Wait!" He finally caught up to us, handing the contract to Balin. "I signed it." The older dwarf gave the hobbit a look, then took out his jewelers eye and scrutinized the paper.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said after a small pause. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." As the dwarves gave light cheers, Thorin frowned and turned his horse back around.

"Give him a pony."

Bilbo paled. "No, no, that won't be necessary," he protested, but no one listened to him and Fili and Kili moved our horses forward, lifting him up by his armpits and placing him on one of the ponies. He looked mortified, flinching practically every time it moved.

"Come on, Nori, pay up!" Oin shouted from behind us. Nori threw a pouch of coins to the dwarf from in front of us, barely missing my head.

"One more," Fili reminded him, and he too got thrown a pouch, managing to catch it without hitting Faye, who was right behind him on the horse.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked, looking around.

"Oh, they took wagers... on whether or not you'd show up," Gandalf told him, riding up alongside him on his own horse. "Most of them bet you wouldn't." Money pouches were flying now, going to the others who had bet in the hobbit's favor.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo questioned the wizard.

Gandalf hesitated to answer, before a pouch flew his way. He caught it, chuckling. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." He put the pouch into his bag.

It was a few minutes later when a loud sneeze from Bilbo interrupted the comfortable almost-silence that had fallen over us. "Oh, it's this horse hair... having a reaction," the hobbit grumbled, reaching in his vest pocket for something and freezing when he realized it wasn't there. "Uh... wait! Wait! Stop!" he shouted. Everyone stopped their horses, annoyed, turning around to look at him. I frowned at Faye who only smiled slightly at me, reminding me she knew things I didn't. It was already growing irritating.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief," was the reply. I snorted into my hand, earning an amused look from Kili, who spun around on the horse to view me. I ignored him.

"Here!" Bofur exclaimed, ripping a bit of leather off of something nearby him and throwing it at the hobbit, who held it out in front of it as if it would bite him if it got too close. "Use this," the dwarf said, smiling brightly.

"Move on!" Thorin shouted from the front.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf told him. "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

We rode on like this for a few days, stopping only when the sun sunk low in the sky to make camp. Company members were appointed to take watch throughout the night, someone made a fire, and Bombur started on supper. Faye, Bilbo, and I found it difficult sleeping on the ground at night, but Faye and I were quick adapters, and Bilbo didn't complain about it quite as much after a bit.

Soon, we found ourselves stopping under a rocky outcrop facing a jagged cliff. We set up camp, made a fire, and started on supper. Fili and Kili were chosen to keep watch. After we had all sat down for dinner around the fire, the dwarves began to sing again. It was another tune about retaking the mountain, Erebor, from the dragon Smaug. I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings, until Bofur cried out, "oh, don't look so sad, lassie. We'll win the dragon back from Smaug!" I frowned, and realized that a tear or two had fallen down my cheeks. Embarrassed, my face turned a shade of red as the dwarves started cheering and shouting in another language. Once it quieted down, Bofur spoke up again, "Do either of you sing?"

Faye smirked. "Well, Becca..."

"Shut up, Faye," I muttered. My voice was crap. I only sung when no one could hear me. Or for Faye, which was quickly turning out to be a regret. I shook my head at the funny-hatted dwarf. "I'm not very good."

"Come on, lass," Bofur encouraged. "Half of us are tone deaf anyway. Sing us a song!" Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

I glared at Faye, who lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. Feeling awkward in the spotlight, I took a deep breath and chose a song. Okay.

" _I hear something hanging on the wind_

 _I see black smoke up around the bend_

 _I got my ticket_

 _I'm going to go home_

 _The leaves have changed a time or two_

 _Since the last time the train came through_

 _I got my ticket and I'm going to go home_

 _My father's father's blood is on the track_

 _A sweet refrain drifts in from the past_

 _I got my ticket and I'm going to go home_

 _The winding roads that led me here_

 _Burn like coal and dry like tears_

 _So here's my hope_

 _My tired soul_

 _So here's my ticket_

 _I want to go home_

 _Home_

 _Home"_

A silence had settled on the company while I was singing, and no one spoke for some time after I had finished. My eyes caught Thorin's, and I was surprised at the raw pain I found there. The pain quickly turned to something else, something I couldn't place, and he turned away from me. I frowned, but quickly brushed it aside.

"You have a lovely singing voice, my dear," Bofur said, breaking the silence. I blushed. The whole company immediately agreed, complimenting my voice and begging me for more. I turned to Faye, who shook her head. 'You should sing,' I signed, deciding to have a silent conversation instead of a screaming match. She shook her head again. "You don't have to," the dwarf revised. I sighed, and began singing again.

I sang for maybe half an hour before we all decided it was time to retire for the night. I laid down on my bedroll, but sleep was eluding me. Deciding that I definitely wasn't close to getting any rest I went over to Fili and Kili, who were leaning against the rock face, sitting down next to them. The latter gave me a quick smile before returning to look for threats. I could feel Faye sit next to me- the two of us were always aware of each other, as if we shared a brain. I felt her presence beside me, and it wasn't long before she put her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I wouldn't have been surprised if she was already asleep. _Lucky_.

Even if she was, however, she would have been woken up by the piercing, inhuman shriek that echoed throughout the night. She tensed beside me and I froze, my hand finding hers and squeezing reassuringly. She was my little sister, if only by two years, and there was no way on earth I wouldn't protect her from whatever it was. Well, Middle Earth. "What was that?" Bilbo asked. I looked around and found him by his pony, Myrtle. I hadn't even realized he had gotten up.

"Orcs," Kili replied.

"Orcs?" Bilbo stammered, practically running back to the campfire. I wrapped my arm around Faye, letting go of her hand in the process. She smiled up at me, even though I was pretty sure she was at least a little embarrassed for being treated like a ten-year-old. I heard another scream and Thorin started awake, reaching for his sword.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there," Fili continued from beside his brother.

"The low lands are crawling with them," Kili picked up. "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Bilbo shuddered and my arm tightened around Faye- more for my benefit than hers, really.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin demanded, now up and standing in front of his nephews. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We meant nothing by it," Kili said, hanging his head.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin reprimanded, walking to the edge of the cliff and looking down. I gave Kili a small, reassuring smile.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin said. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." I looked up at him, frowning. Faye shrugged out of my grip, moving back to her bedroll as Balin continued talking. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race. Azog the Defiler." As Balin told the story, I could almost imagine it as if I was there. "The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat- and death- were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived, and I thought to myself then, 'there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call... king.'" By that time everyone was awake and listening to the story, some standing in respect as they gazed at their leader. At that moment, I realized Faye was right. The 'king' actually was the king.

"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

Thorin started walking back to his bedroll. "He slunk back in the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." He laid down on his bedroll, turning away from the company. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Balin and Gandalf exchange a look. I caught Faye's eye, walking down to my bedroll, which was next to hers, and frowning.

'Did he really die?' Her face was answer enough for me. My stomach felt twisted. I sighed, laying down on my bedroll. 'Do you want me to sing to you?' She pulled a face. Ever since our parents had died, she hadn't been able to sleep without our mother's lullaby. Of the two of us, my voice was most like hers, so I sang to her almost every night. Then she sighed and nodded, laying down and closing her eyes.

" _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be_ _angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_

 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li lai-lay"_

She was asleep before I was finished, and it only took me another minute to fall asleep myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Trolls in the Dungeon

"Trolls are slow in the uptake, and mighty suspicious about anything new to them."

 **~ J.R.R Tolkien**

The next day, it rained- the kind of rain that soaked into your clothes and seemed to seep even further, until even your bones were drowning. Everyone was wet and grumpy, and there was none of the previous merriment that I had almost gotten used to. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked from behind us, voicing all of our concerns. We were riding the same as we had previously, though Kili's body heat added to mine really didn't add any extra warmth, and if anything his soaked form only served to make me feel even colder.

The wizard shook his head, tipping his hat so that a trickle of rainwater spilled off the brim. "It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to do so until the rain is done." It was such a simple question answered in such a smart alecky way that it almost seemed funny, and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo questioned from nearby, sounding curious. I leaned forward also, peering over Kili's shoulder, and I could see the corners of Faye's mouth turn upwards in a small smile. She probably had the whole conversation memorized, knowing her. Gandalf looked confused. "Other wizards," the hobbit clarified.

"There are five of us," Gandalf told him. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White." _Any guesses on what color that guy wore?_ "Then there are the two blue wizards." He paused, looking puzzled. "Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"Alatar and Pallando," Faye called out from behind Fili. _Knew it._

Gandalf nodded, still looking lost in thought. "And the fifth?" I asked, jolting him to the present. I actually wanted to know the answer, trying to expand my Middle Earth knowledge. Not that I could ever know as much as my little sister, but... still.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown," Gandalf answered. _Wait, wasn't that Bird Poop Guy? On the movie posters?_ I looked at Faye who nodded slightly, reading my mind as usual. _Hmm. Maybe I am a little smart._

Bilbo frowned. "Is he a great wizard... or more like you?"

I snorted into Kili's back. Gandalf looked mildly offended, ignoring me. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Later that day, when the rain had stopped and we had gotten the chance to dry out a bit, Thorin stopped us by the remains of what looked like a farmhouse. It looked like it had been smashed apart, which in a land where anything was possible- such as Middle Earth- wouldn't have surprised me. "We'll camp here for the night," the company leader announced. "Fili, Kili, look out over the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." They nodded as we all dismounted, with everyone setting up like we had what seemed like millions of times before. A rather somber mood had descended upon the company. I was fairly certain that something bad was about to happen- something involving sunlight- but I couldn't remember for sure, and Faye was obviously no help.

Gandalf had pulled Thorin aside and was talking to him, in a heated argument judging by the way they both were glaring and Gandalf was waving his hands around as he spoke. After a bit the wizard stormed off angrily, all but ignoring Bilbo's inquiry of where he was going and snapping his answer as he strode away. I watched after him and then turned to Faye. "What happened?" I whispered. "And what's going to?" She just looked troubled.

The sun was sinking low, and the wizard still hadn't returned. Bilbo was pacing nervously, though it didn't seem like _that_ much of a problem that Gandalf was gone. I mean, there were thirteen sword and axe-wielding dwarves to protect us. Was that not enough?

Most of the dwarves, though, were either half asleep or dozing. Faye and I were wide awake, her for some obscure reason I didn't know yet and me for the same. It seemed to me that something bad was going to happen while we were camped near that farmhouse- though she wouldn't tell me what it was, or even that something was about to happen. I didn't know why, though I figured it was her being younger and expecting me to know. Even though she definitely knew that I didn't.

"Here, take this to the lads," Bofur said to the pacing hobbit, handing him two bowls of stew. With one more glance in the direction Gandalf had gone, he set off.

"I'll go with him!" Faye practically screamed, jumping up and scampering after Bilbo. I snorted as they disappeared into the distance, knowing perfectly well that she just wanted to see Fili.

A bit later we heard crashing coming from the direction they had went. Everyone sprang into action, grabbing their weapons and pointing them at the invisible enemy. My stomach tightened. My sister was over there. Fili and Kili burst through the trees and everyone relaxed, until Fili screamed, "TROLLS! Trolls! They've got Bilbo!"

"What about my sister?" I asked, taking a frightened step forward.

And that was when Kili said the most horrible, bone-chilling, heart-stopping words I had ever heard up until that point, besides 'there's been an accident' when we found out our parents were dead.

"They got her."


	6. In a Pickle

**A/N: Definitely a shorter chapter. I just wanted to get something up, :/ and it seemed like a good stopping point. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Follow, favorite, review.**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _Juli-Jules_ : Thanks! I love that you love it. (I can't wait either.) :)**

 _ **Tiphen**_ **: Thanks for the review, and the motivation! :)**

 _ **This**_ **poet: I'm glad you're liking it. I hope you like this one. :)**

 _ **Katherine Sparrow:**_ **I'm glad you liked it. :-)**

 _ **Shadowtress:**_ **Thanks. I'm glad you liked the songs. I'll probably be doing some other ones in this story at some point. :)**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thanks! Like I said, I'll probably be doing more of those. :)**

 _ **Juli-Jules:**_ **Thanks. I'm glad you stick around. :) (I know, right? Blah.)**

 **And, thank you to _BlackHreat, JularaVon, Juli-Jules, Katherine Sparrow, LobstaFace17, Shadowtress, Sophia Kaiba, and chrystal_ for favoriting this story, and to _BlackHreat, Fililover95, JularaVon, Juli-Jules, Shadowtress, Sophia Kaiba, This poet, Tiphen, ValarenofGondor, eemkaaayy, and philomeliana_ for following it. **

**And now that I've got all that out of the way... Here's your chapter! ;)**

* * *

When you are willing to compromise and make sacrifices for someone, that's where you feel true love.

 **-Unknown**

* * *

I couldn't breathe. I was vaguely aware of the dwarves around me jumping to their feet, reaching for weapons and other forms of defense. No one spared me a second glance until Thorin, in a voice that seemed murky and distorted so that I almost couldn't understand him, told me to stay.

"No."

"Yes." He looked insulted.

"Are you crazy?!"

He looked even more so. "You would be a liability."

Before I knew it, I had marched inches from his face, glaring into his stormy eyes, my own filled with the most anger I could muster, my voice filled with venom. "That's my _sister._ "

Fili, who had appeared beside me without my knowing, put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder and offered me one of his twin swords. I turned to face him, surprised by the guilt in his eyes. He turned to his uncle. "I'll watch her."

I shrugged off the hand on my shoulder, taking the sword. "I don't need watching," I hissed, aiming it at Thorin even though Fili was the one who had said it. "But thank you." Even in my anxiety, my terror, my guilt, I managed a small grateful smile. He returned it. Thorin nodded.

"But if anything happens to him..." he said to me once his nephew had walked away.

"Nothing will," I said. _I promise._

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

The good thing was, I found the trolls. The bad thing was, they were holding my sister- and Bilbo- upside down. Closer to the fire than I would have liked. Well, not that I liked trolls having my sister in the first place.

Man, those things were ugly! Grey and stony, and they smelled _really_ bad. "NO!" I screamed, launching myself at the nearest one, not even waiting for the dwarves. A second later, they finally caught up and the real battle began.

I was slicing at any troll parts I could reach. I stabbed the troll holding Faye and Bilbo in the toe, and he dropped them. I leaned over to catch my sister, but someone beat me to it. Surprised, I looked at the oldest Durin brother. Then I smirked, resuming my troll-slaying.

It seemed like only minutes before everyone stopped moving, staring at something behind me. I turned... and screamed.

They had Bilbo.

And Faye.

Kili tried to run forward, with Fili right behind him, but Thorin stopped them. I agreed with his reasoning, though I was loathe to admit it. If they tried anything, they might kill Bilbo or Faye. And then I would kill them.

"Lay down her arms. Or well rip his off!" One of the trolls ordered.

"A-and swallow the girl whole!" One of the others squeaked.

I didn't hesitate to throw down my sword. Thorin was hesitating. I took a step in his direction, and his head swiveled to face my unblinking, angry gaze. "Thorin I swear, if they die and we live, _you will wish the trolls would have killed us._ " I could see in his eyes; he believed I would do it. Good.

Everybody dropped their weapons. Ori was very extra dramatic throwing down his slingshot. I sighed, though it had been at my... threat... that it had happened at all.

 _Well, aren't we in a pickle now?_


End file.
